In many fuel and flammable liquid measurement applications it is important to know the quantity of liquid in a storage tank. Herein, quantity refers to volume and mass. In aircraft, the confirmation of fuel quantity is used after refueling to support flight planning. Typically, this is performed with a secondary system composed of magnetic float level indicators. Magnetic float level indicators are manually operated sensors. A float containing a magnet is allowed to move vertically along a sealed cylinder and sits at the plane of the fuel level. A calibrated staff residing with the cylinder contains a magnet at its tip. The staff can be unlocked and lowered until the two magnets couple. An operator can measure the fuel level from the scale on the staff and a fixed reference, such as the bottom of the aircraft wing. The operator must obtain a lift to read the scale on the staff. The operator can then determine fuel volume using the fuel level, aircraft attitude, and a height to volume lookup table. The operator can then take a fuel density sample to convert volume to mass.